Heart Of The Ice
by Vezza Angel
Summary: When Charlotte  "Charlie"  Vaupen and Seto Kaiba get snowed in, they can't believe their luck, because they can't stand each other. But as they learn to accept each other, could love blossom? And is Charlie's fiery spirit enough to melt Seto's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Yeah, this is my first fic. Kinda nervous, not sure if I wanna post this. ****I was really bored, waitin' until I was able to publish these things, and now I'm nervous! Ugh, I'm rambling again. Soz about that. It's a bad habit. Along with eating too many marshmallows, then calling random people when I'm high on sugar :-)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Charlie Vaupen burrowed into her dressing gown as she watched the blizzard through the window. It was cosy inside her apartment, but a chill still ran up her spine whenever she watched the flurry of snowflakes outside. It had been snowing for three days straight, and the blizzard had started up about an hour ago. She swung her legs over the arm of the sofa, her feet tapping in time to "Run and Tell That", from Hairspray. The lamps were switched on, making the apartment she called home even cosier. The radiators were on high, but there was still a slight chill in the air, so she had put on her gown over her jeans and sweater. Her red hair was loose, and she sighed. This was heaven, but it couldn't last. It was the Christmas holidays, and she hadn't seen the gang for half a week. She was lonely, and longing for somebody to talk to. But everbody in the city had been trapped in their homes by the snow. Nobody went outside as far as she knew, and people considered anybody who did to be idiots. Luckily, she had had the forsight to stock up on food before the holidays. Charlie glanced out of the window again. It was around 18:30 in the evening, if her digital clock could be trusted. It had been dodgy since she'd accidentally knocked it off her kitchen table into a bucket of soapy water. She was lucky it worked at all. Charlie jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"If it's one of the neighbours complaining about the music," she thought irritably, unfolding herself from the sofa, "I'll tell them where to shove their head."

She strode to the door and swung it open. The sight that greeted her made her gasp. Stood there, shivering and covered from head to toe in snow, cuts and scratches, stood Mokuba Kaiba. She shook her head, clearing away the shock that had seized control of her brain.

"Mokuba? What happened? Where's your brother?" The boy looked up at her. His eyes were filled with worry and fear, a potent mixture.

"Charlie," he said weakly. "You've got to help me. Please. There's been an accident..." Charlie caught on immediately, but let him continue. "Our limo collided with another car when we hit an ice patch. Our driver is dead, and so is the other one. My big brother..." He looked ready to burst into tears. "Big brother won't wake up. Please, Charlie. I know you can't stand my brother but..." Charlie didn't answer. She ran back into the apartment, shoved her feet into a pair of boots, flung on a coat, and reappeared in less than two minutes. Mokuba looked up at her, and saw the steely determination in her eyes. She smiled at the young boy, trying to calm his nerves.

"Stay here, Mokuba. I'll be right back." Mokuba gave his friend a grateful hug before she turned and ran down the three flights of stairs and out the front door. She slipped and slid across the pavements, and cursed when she fell against a dustbin. Her scar started aching badly, but she just gritted her teeth and beared it. When she arrived at the scene, she wasn't surprised to see Roland there, supporting Kaiba. She ran up to him. The first thing the bodyguard said to her was, "Where is Mokuba?"

She raised a hand to calm him. "Don't worry about Mokuba. He's at my place."

Roland nodded. "Listen, Miss Vaupen, I know you have a great disliking for Mr Kaiba, but please, let him stay at your apartment while he heals."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "And why can't he go to the hospital? Or back to that mansion of his?"

Roland sighed. "The hospital is full. I already called ahead and checked. And the mansion is too far away."

Charlie growled in frustration, before caving. "Fine. Let's get going."

Roland smiled at her gratefully, and they slowly made their way back to her apartment. Mokuba ran to his big brother when he saw Kaiba. Even though the CEO was unconscious, he gave his brother a hug. Roland smiled tiredly at the young boy.

"Master Mokuba," he said. "I am so glad you are alright."

Mokuba didn't look up as he spoke."I'm fine. Will Seto be alright?"

Roland nodded. "He should be. Now, we are leaving."

Mokuba stared at him, wide eyed. "What? Why? Are we going to leave Seto here?"

Roland sighed wearily. "I think it's time we left Miss Vaupen in peace. We will find a hotel to stay at, and return in a week's time. Besides, I'm sure Miss Vaupen is perfectly capable of looking after your brother for a few days, Master Mokuba."

Mokuba was to tired to argue. "Ok, Roland. Charlie?" The girl looked at him curiously. "Look after my brother." She smiled and nodded silently.

(A few hours later)

Charlie hissed softly as her arm throbbed. She hadn't bothered bandaging it. "It's probably just muscle ache," she thought, shrugging it off, grimacing when the action caused pain to flash through her arm again. She looked across at Kaiba. He hadn't made a sound; he hadn't even moved an inch. "He must have been banged about quite bad," she thought, yawning quietly. She flopped into the cushiony armchair, and fought the urge to let her eyes close. The red-head shook herself. "I promised Mokuba I'd look after him. And as much as I hate Kaiba, somebody's gotta watch him." But her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and soon she was curled up, fast asleep in the chair, snoring softly. She was awoke by someone gripping her arm. Panicking, she shot up from her chair, to find herself staring into the icy cobalt eyes of Seto Kaiba. She growled at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you scare me?" He just glared at her. "Well?"

Silence. He continued to glare at her. His grip on her arm intensified. She hissed in pain and yanked out of his reach.

"You jackass," she muttered. She flopped back in the chair as her arm gave another painful throb. He pulled her up by the arm again.

"Where's Mokuba?"

Charlie glared at him. "If that's all you wanted, you could have just asked. You didn't have to dislocate my arm!"

"Where is he?" Charlie sighed. Even though she loved arguing with Kaiba, it was getting them nowhere.

"He's with Roland. He's fine, I promise."

"Where is Roland?" Charlie growled in irritation. "You love being difficult, don't you?"

"I asked a question even someone as simple as you should be able to answer." Her eyes steeled over. "You are such an asshole, has anybody ever told you that?"  
>"You're avoiding the question."<p>

"I don't know. He said he would find a hotel for the night, and return in a week. Then he left."

"Now was that so hard?"

"You are such a slimy asshole."

"You said." An awkward silence fell over the two, before Charlie spoke. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I don't need to." She shot up, angry at him. "Can't you do what you're told for once in your life? Do you enjoy being an ass 24/7?"

"I'm not resting until I know Mokuba is safe." She rolled her eyes. Normally, Kaiba's dedication to his little brother would've made her go mushy inside, but now she really wasn't in the mood. "I'm only asking for you to do this one thing, Kaiba. So do what your goddamn told and go and sit down!"

He growled. "I don't have the time to stand here and be bossed around by you." She glared at him.

"Kaiba, you can barely stand. Where are you planning on goin'?" He narrowed his eyes. Charlie rolled hers.

"Puhlease. You didn't think I wouldn't notice? You were in a car accident, dumbass. You don't think you'll recover at the snap of your fingers, do you?"

He was about to growl a response at her when his knees buckled and he fell on top of Charlie. Kaiba was alot heavier than her, and she staggered under his weight, her hands braced against his chest. "You idiot," she hissed. "Get off! You're heavy!"

"I can't. You said it yourself. I can barely stand."

She gritted her teeth. "I should've seen that coming," she thought. Charlie could feel her own knees starting to give under his weight.

"Geez, Kaiba, what have you been eating! You're really heavy! Wait-" That was when her knees gave out. Charlie yelped as she hit the floor with her bad arm. It didn't help when Kaiba fell on her either.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's done. Finally. I was stuck for ages on that last bit. You think that was weird, trust me, it could have been a lot weirder. Note to self: Never ask younger sister for plot ideas. She always come's up with a) Impossible situations b) She likes to kill off the characters before the story's begun<strong>

**Love Ya, Vezza Angel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter Two written and up finally. Ugh, school tomorrow. I hate school, I really do. It's really boring, and not really much point to it, I think. I know you learn and do your GCSE's (I hate those to) and stuff, but that's all. No big deal. Anyway, I'll stop letting off steam, and you, reader, can get on with the story, so you don't have to listen to me rambling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

She yelped as Kaiba landed on her. He was heavy, and his weight was hurting her arm. She squirmed and wriggled, but he wouldn't move. He just lay there, lying on top of her, without a care in the world. Charlie mentally growled at him. She couldn't really breath either, so it was sort of important he moved.

"Kaiba," she managed to gasp, "get off. You're hurting me."

"I can't move. You're orders."

She glared up at him. "Now you do what you're told? Well, I'm telling you to move your butt so I can breathe."

Kaiba smirked down at her.

"I don't take orders, Vaupen."

Charlie snarled at him. Bracing her hands against his chest, she made a weak attempt to shove him off of her. It didn't work. She pushed again and again, but he still wouldn't budge. Her breathing was getting faster.

"Kaiba, I can't breath! For the love of God, move your ass!" When he didn't move, she punched his stomach as hard as she could with her bad arm, since it was the only one she could move. She gasped when her fist collided with warm, solid muscle. She blushed. When did he get a body like that? And who knew, that someone so cold hearted, could be so warm...

"Snap out of it!" She yelled inside her head. "What the hell is wrong with me? This is Kaiba I'm on about. I do not find him sexy!"

She resorted with her best tactic for dealing with Kaiba; glaring at him. Not wanting him to think he could affect her in any way, she managed to get enough air to hiss quietly, "I'll say this one more time. Move. Your. Ass."

"And what would you do if I don't? You can't move."

"Who says?" Kaiba snorted. "I can handle anything you do to me, Vaupen."

"Wanna bet?"

"I don't make deals with half-wits."

"I'm a halfwit? If you were any more stupid, you'd have to be watered twice a week." Kaiba growled. He was supporting himself using his hands, and Charlie found it a little intimidating, but she'd never admit this.

"I've looked after Mokuba and myself for years, Vaupen. I've earned everything I have." Charlie smirked. It was so similar to Kaiba's, it was disturbing.

"I know you're a self-made man, Kaiba, and it's good of you to take the blame."

Before she realised what was happening, she had been roughly pulled to her feet and slammed against the wall. She whimpered in pain and fear as her arm pulsed. She was terrified, because it reminded her of him...and what he did...to her... She jumped when two hands landed either side of her head.

"If you ever say that again," he hissed, "I'll make you wish you were never born."

Before she could catch herself, she muttered, "And if I throw a stick, will you go away?"

One of his hands moved backwards, as if to slap her. Instinctively, her body braced. She couldn't help it. It came from years of...of... She jumped a mile when a hand cupped her cheek. She looked at Kaiba, startled. She had never seen the look on his face before. Was he concerned about her? She blushed. Kaiba was worried about her? She didn't know why, but that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Kaiba caught her ogling him, and he seemed to steel over. He dropped his hand to his side. Charlie blinked. What had just happened? Why did he...? She shook her head.

"What's wrong with you?" She lectured herself. "You don't care what he just did. It wasn't anything special. Even if his hand was strong and warm and... No! You don't care!" Snapping out of her thoughts, she glared at him.

"Well?" Silence.

"Are you going to say sorry for yelling at me?"

"If you were any more stupid, you'd have to be watered twice a week." Her own words rang loud and clear in her head. She sighed. "I did deserve it, I guess. But I'd sooner kiss him than tell him that!"

"Now there's an idea," her treacherous conscious said mischieviously.

"What? Am I going nuts?"

"No. You're just being told what you want." "I don't want to kiss..._him!_ I mean, look at him! He's a Grade A jerk!"

"But extremely cute!"

"Who asked you for your opinion anyway."

"Nobody. But somebody had to say it. Now, if you don't mind, I have other buisness to attend to."

"What the hell? You're my conscious! What else could you have to do than boss me about! Hello? Hey! Get back... oh, forget it."

She glanced at him. He hadn't said a word. He'd just led back on the couch and closed his eyes, a small frown marring his features.

"Fine. I guess it's the silent treatment. Well two can play at that game. I bet I can go a week without saying anythiny to you." Silence answered her.

"I'll take that as you accept. Let's see... If I win, you have to stop bothering the gang and I for the rest of our lives. And if you win...You can pick your prize when you win. We got a deal?" There wasn't an answer. She sighed mentally.

"Mr Kaiba, you have yourself a deal."

(A while later)

Later that night, Charlie tossed and turned in bed. She hadn't said a word for the rest of the evening, and it had been weird sat in the same room as him, but not slinging insults back and forth. It was what she was used to, and she'd half been expecting him to start insulting her, seeing as he was allowed to speak. He'd probably take advantage of that tomorrow.

"Typical Kaiba," she thought irritably. "Picking on people, taking advantage of other people's weaknesses. He doesn't care about anybody but Moki and himself."

She smiled as Mokuba's face flickered across his mind. The boy was the exact opposite from his brother. Mokuba was kind, caring, lovable, cute, smart, cuddly and fun-loving whereas his brother was egotistical, arrogant, a jerk, boring, and a cute pain in the ass.

Her eyes narrowed angrily. "Why do I keep thinking that he's cute and stuff like that! This isn't fair! I'm stuck with the guy for a few hours and he's making me go insane already! There is no way that I'm gonna turn into one of those bimbos from school." She shuddered. "Ugh. They are the worst. All they think about is Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba. And that's all. His ego is big enough, without them blowing it up anymore."

She turned again, looking sadly at the picture on her bedside table. It showed a picture of a young woman with glossy red hair and chocolate brown eyes, laughing into the camera with a baby in her arms. A tall, muscular man with sea-green eyes and short black hair smiled down at them. That baby was her. The man and woman were her parents. They had both died as victims of a shootout a few months after the photo was taken.

"Oh, Mom," she thought. "What would you do, if this happened to you? I miss you so much. I wish you were here now. My life would be so much better if... if only...you were alive."

That picture was all she had left to remember her parents by. That and her necklace. It was hard to believe that that was all that connected her parents to this world. And she was the only one to preserve that connection. It was all down to her. And her alone. She had been alone as long as she could remember. But then she'd met the gang. She remembered meeting Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea. She remembered all the adventures they'd had together. She'd been so happy that day. Because for the first time in her life, she wasn't alone. Her friends meant she hadn't been alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's me. Ok, so this is going to be Chapter Three for Heart of the Ice. I don't know if this story will turn out a little rushed, but hopefully, everything will turn out for the best. Anyway, review and subscribe!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Charlie sighed and rolled over, burrowing deeper under the covers. She hadn't slept at all last night, knowing that Kaiba was in her living room. Whenever Joey had slept over because his Dad was at his house, she'd never felt this awkward. She frowned. Why did she feel so on edge? Was it because of lack of sleep? Or was it because she was acutely aware of a certain CEO asleep in her apartment? She sighed.

"It's probably nothing," she thought. "I didn't sleep last night, so now I'm uptight and jumpy. That's all there is to it. I think..."

She growled in frustration. She desperately wanted to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't, and it was annoying her no end. She sighed loudly, before throwing back the covers, stuffing her feet into her slippers, and heading towards the kitchen in search of coffee. When she reached the living room door, she hesitated. Was it safe to go in? The last thing she wanted at 6:00 in the morning was to face her house guest. Especially because that house guest was Kaiba.

"But why should I be afraid?" She argued. "It's my home. I can do what I want."

With that, she quietly swung open the door, and poked her head around. The first thing she saw was that the living room was empty. It worried her slightly, but she just shrugged it off.

"I guess he must have left to find Mokuba," she thought as she walked through to the kitchen and switched the kettle on, and then ummaged around for a mug. "Well, good riddance! He's a pain in the ass, and it's one less mouth to feed."

After she made her coffee, she wandered back into the living room, and she sat down on the sofa, staring at her mug, lost in thought.

"But what if," she thought, "what if Mokuba comes back, and finds out his brother's missing? What if we never see Kaiba again? Mokuba would be so angry and upset. He would probably never forgive me for losing his brother. I adore Mokuba, and I'd hate it if he hated me for the rest of his life because I lost the brother who he adores, but I hate..."

She didn't hear the door open behind her.

"And what if Kaiba's been kidnapped or something? What if he's been sold as a slave overseas, or mugged, or murdered, or...or - AAAHHH!"

She jumped up in terror when two hands landed on her shoulders. As she did, Charlie accidentally let go of her mug, so steaming hot coffee spilt all down the front of her pyjama top.

"Y-Y-You," she stammered angrily, glaring at Kaiba.

He smirked. "You've lost already," he said smugly. Charlie glared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean I've..." she trailed off as last night's bet flashed across her mind. She gulped. But she wasn't going to give up easily.

"No, I haven't."

"You have. The rules were you lost if you talked to me. And you've talked. By the way, if you wanted me to look at your breasts, you should've asked."

She stared at him in confusion, and followed his eyes as they landed on her chest. She blushed red as realisation hit her. The coffee that had spilt had caused her wet PJ top to stick to her. The wet material was now clinging lovingly to her breasts like a second skin. She looked up in horror as he stopped right in front of her.

"Although," he muttered, "if you want it that badly, all you had to do was ask..."

She flushed as he backed her up against the wall. His eyes were dark, and his head was inching down towards her. His hands were either side of her head, making an escape impossible.

"What the hell are you doing?" She growled at him.

"Claiming my prize," he said smugly. She gulped.

He was so close, and getting closer. Their lips were inches apart...

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! That's done. Things are getting interesting between these two, aren't they? Anyway, I hope I'm not rushing things, but this idea popped into my head today, and I thought it would make an excellent chapter for this story. Anyway, all flames will be turned into marshmallows! (Yay!) <strong>

******TTFN, **

**Vezza Angel  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me awhile to decide...kiss, or ruin the moment. Then I thought, what the hell, I can give this to you as a late Valentine's Day prezzie. Anway, I hope it's alright, cos' it's my first time writing that sort of thing... so, please review and subscribe!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

She didn't like him so close. She felt extremely uncomfortable with it. She had hidden it very well, but deep down, Charlie was very self-conscious. She hated it when people got in her face, and this made her extremely shy in awkward predicaments like this. She pushed against his chest, depserate to push him away, so she had more control over him...and herself.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"NO!"

Charlie winced. The way she had yelled like that, it was obvious that she very uncomfortable. She shoved him again, but he still didn't budge. And like the last time, she fought the blush as her hands collided with warm, strong muscle...

"What is wrong with me?" She yelled at herself. In her head, of course.

Outloud, she growled out, "Why the hell did I even bother to help you?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Because you can't say no to Mokuba. Or me."

Her blush deepened. "I can so!"

He tensed in frustration. "Are you always so damn stubborn?"

"Stubborn?" She cocked her head to one side. "You could probably write a book on stubbornness."

He growled at her. "Stubborn, thickheaded..." She was pressed against the wall, his hands either side of her head.

"Likewise," she retorted.

They were nose to nose now, and, self-consciousness forgotten, Charlie felt a flash of excitement underneath the pumping adrenaline. Excitement because she had finally shaken his control - his iron-clad control.

His head swooped down then, cutting off her gasp of surprise as he seized her lips in an angry kiss. His lips moved over hers with hard pressure, and when she would've jerked away, his hand came up to the back of her head to hold her in place.

"Mmm...!"

Charlie had never thought her first kiss would be like this; backed up against a wall in her apartment, practically making out with Seto Kaiba. She fought the warmth that spread through her body, and the way his lips felt against hers. Her lips parted as he bit her lower lip, and his tongue slid inside her mouth to stroke against hers; teasing her, taunting her. Her hands curled into fists, resisting the temptation to wrap her arms around his neck. She had to resist. She had to. But he was so warm, and he tasted so good...

She heard herself moan lowly as his tongue continued to tease her, rubbing against hers lightly. When he backed away, she came back to reality with a harsh jolt.

"What did I...we...just...just..." She had planned to stay calm and cool. Instead, she bolted under his arms, out of the room, down the corridor, and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Hard. Then she leant against the doorframe, panting slightly. She wwas still flushed, she could feel the heat on her cheeks. Her mind was in uproar.

"I can't believe I just let that happen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soz that was so short, but I ran out of things 2 write at the moment. Promise next chapter will be longer. And Happy Valentine's Day! Hope u all had a great day with that special someone! All flames with be turned into heart-shaped marshamllows! :-)<br>**

**TTFN,**

**Vezza Angel  
><strong>


End file.
